


Witch Hunt

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: The boys are suspecting you of something.
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Witch Hunt

Vincent sat at the kitchen table, twirling a little trinket you had made for him in between his fingers. It was made out of wax, so he tried not to warm it too much with his body heat, but he liked touching it when he was nervous. And unfortunately, due to the circumstances that were literally surrounding him in that moment, he was very nervous.

Those circumstances were named his brothers, and they were trying to convince Vincent that you were up to something.

“She runs off for hours on end with none of us seeing ‘er, she’s secretive, she’s probably been trying to see how fast she can run to the next town and call the cops on us!” Bo paced around the kitchen, his face turning red. He’d been yelling for the better part of twenty minutes, which was almost amusing to Vincent. If you were out calling the police, then Bo had just wasted tons of time complaining to Vincent about it. 

Lester sat on the counter, frowning deeply as he twiddled his thumbs. He had started out the conversation agreeing with Bo, but as Bo got more unhinged, Lester had trailed off, letting Bo get it all out. 

Vincent glanced down at the wax trinket you had made him. It was really just a little wax block, with a bit of sage and cinnamon melted inside and a strange symbol on the front that Vincent didn’t recognize. You’d been so proud of it when you’d given it to him, you’d told him you’d tried to seal the wax with clear nail polish. Vincent had just been happy that you’d tried to work with wax. 

“Vincent!” Bo shouted.

Vincent jumped, looking up at his twin. Bo was glaring down at him, making it obvious that Vincent hadn’t been too subtle when he was spacing out.

“Go and get ‘er and find out where the hell she goes every day.” Bo growled. “And if you even think what she’s doing is unsavory, then you know what to do.”

Lester nodded slightly, glancing over at Vincent apologetically. “We can’t risk gettin’ caught.”

Vincent didn’t want to agree with them, but if you were betraying the family, he would rather be the one who catch you than Bo. Sighing, he stood, nodding slightly, slipping the wax cube into his pocket. He loved you so much, but he loved his family too.

Slumping out of the house, Vincent looked out at the area around his house, trying to figure out where it was you went. It was getting dark out, and even he had to admit that was kind of suspicious. He and his brothers might be the most dangerous people for miles, but it wasn’t just people out there around Ambrose that you should worry about. Everyone had heard the sounds of animals in the woods lately, Lester had guessed coyotes. 

He looked over at the woods, figuring that you loved nature, so you’d probably go there first. He started walking to the trees, reaching his hand into his pocket only to realize that he’d left his knives at home. That was fine, he didn’t think he could pull a knife on you no matter what he found you doing.

What if you were conspiring with someone? What if you were turning people away from Ambrose so that he and his brothers wouldn’t kill them? That would be bad. 

He swallowed as he strained his ears, listening for anything that could indicate he was on the right track. Maybe if he found you doing something wrong he could just let you go. After all, you loved him too. Maybe you wouldn’t tell anyone what you had seen in Ambrose. 

Vincent sighed heavily, looking around. He was thinking crazy. Like Bo said, Vincent knew what to do if you were doing anything that could hurt the family. 

He was so stuck in his own mind that he didn’t notice the sound of heavy footsteps. He didn’t notice anything until something heavy crashed into his side, knocking him to the ground, his mask breaking and falling to pieces off his face. 

Vincent crawled around, his eye widening at the sight that was hovering over him. A werewolf was standing over him, with matted hair and breath so rancid Vincent’s hand instinctively covered his nose before he had even absorbed the sight in front of him.

As he finally realized what was happening, he cried out in fear, grabbing for his knives only to remember all over again that he had forgotten them at home. As his hands pulled out nothing but air, the werewolf rose its hand to strike, when it paused, its eyes trained on something on Vincent’s stomach.

That proved to be just the opportunity you needed to land a spell directly in the creature’s back.

It howled, jumping away from Vincent and turning around, its teeth bared at you.

You glared it down with just as much ferocity at it showed you, anger coursing through your veins and heating up your entire body. This monster was trying to hurt your Vinny. No one hurt your Vinny.

The veins under your skin glowed gold as you held up your hands, charms covered in sigils covering your arms, clinking together, the tones they were making only fueling your power. The wind picked up around you, coming from all directions and whipping around your feet.

“You’re going straight to hell for that.” You said lowly, pointing two of your fingers at the werewolf, the glowing gold flowing through your veins and focusing on your fingertips, the light becoming so bright that Vincent had to look away. 

The energy burst out of your fingertips, hitting the werewolf on its shoulder, knocking it back. It fell back a few feet, but it regained it footing and growled lowly at you, clenching its muscles, ready to launch itself at you again. However, the magic wasn’t done. The gold spread throughout its body, getting under its skin, making it glow a sickly purple color as the gold of your magic was dulled by the darkness of its fur. It’s arms flew back as if something hand pulled them back, and its jaw opened wide, letting out only a pathetic whine before it contorted into itself. The light faded from its body and it fell into a heap on the ground, dead. 

Vincent backed up against the tree, looking between you and the fallen beast, his breath fast and terrified as he took in what he just saw.

You frowned, walking up to him and kneeling down in front of him. You opened your mouth to say something, when you noticed the wax cube on his lap. Smiling, you picked it up, holding it front of him for him to see.

“This made it stop, if only for a second.” You said softly, turning it so you could see the sigil you’d carved into it. “The symbol means that you are protected by a greater power. The sage and cinnamon is for protection.”

Vincent looked between you and the little wax square, his breath slowing, though he looked just as confused as before. 

Putting it back in his pocket, you looked away. “I’m sorry, I know that I should have told you, at least so you wouldn’t come out here when I’m hunting for things.” You stood slowly, crossing your arms. “I’ll go.”

Vincent shot up, pulling you into his arms and burying his face in your hair, shaking his head. You blinked and hugged him back, gently rubbing his arms.

“You want me to stay, even after knowing what I am?” You breathed.

He nodded quickly, his grasp on you not letting up. 

You smiled, closing your eyes and melting into him, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”


End file.
